In the context of the construction of an aircraft including a floor, the floor has to be fixed by screws. The positions of the screws vary from one aircraft to another and there is no solution enabling automatic screwing of each of the screws. The solution employed at present consists in an operator visually identifying each hole and screwing a screw into it. Such a solution necessitates the operator to remain in a bent or kneeling position, and these are positions that are relatively uncomfortable in the long term.